Pocahontas MirSan style!
by king julian
Summary: So, its based off of Pocahontas with the characters of Inuyasha. It's definitely not a serious take, it's extremely silly. Sango and Miroku are the main characters, and well, it's just really weird and funny.


** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Pocahontas.**

**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be really stupid... I started this out thinking i was actually going to make it serious and then i got hyper... lol... So i literally watched the Pocahontas movie while watching this, it took me the entire time to write it. I know I made the timeline different but who cares. I really hope you like it and i know it's weird... sorry...**

**xoxoxo**

"Sango, your father said not to go near the white men!" Kagome whispered struggling with the bushes in front of her. "I'm not going near them, I'm observing them," Sango muttered peering out for the bushes.

The white men were setting up their camp. The set up a fence of logs around their tents. All the men were walking around trying to get themselves settled in. Sango watched them with much curiousity much to her father's dismay.

Kagome stood up and pulled Sango by her arm, "Let's go!" Sango huffed and then followed Kagome. They walked through the forest and got to the river. Kagome got into the canoe and waited for Sango. Sango stopped and looked around, "I have to find Kirara, go on ahead. I'll be there soon." Kagome raised her eyebrow but nodded and left anyways.

Sango waited until she was out of sight and then smiled. She walked around the trees and went behind the water fall. She walked carefully on the rocks trying to not touch the water. She sat down in the cave and rested her head in her hands.

"Sango?" Sango looked up startled and then calmed down once she saw Shippo and Kirara. "Oh hey you two," Sango smiled at her two friends. "Hey Sango, there's a white man on the other side of the water fall," Shippo said worriedly. Sango raised an eyebrow and told them to stay. She walked out from the water fall cave and jumped over the rocks.

"Who's there!" Sango looked at the man. The man called out to her again. He hadn't realized he was aiming his raffle at her. She cocked her head to the side and stood still. The man looked down at the gun and slowly put it down. "I'm not going to hurt you. Come here," The man reached out his hand. Sango looked at his hand and then his eyes. Violet. He stared into her eyes and smiled. Sango looked at him and then turned in the other direction and ran through the water.

"No, wait! Come back!" The man yelled running after her. Sango ran onto the land and then climbed up a tree. The man ran under the tree and looked up at her, "Come down here. I won't hurt you." Sango hesitated and then went down a branch. He nodded at her encouragingly. She went down another branch and then finally jumped onto the ground.

"My name is Miroku Houshi and you are?" Miroku stuck out his hand to her. She looked at it confused and then ignored it, "Miroku… Houshi…" Miroku nodded and lowered his hand, "And you?" Sango looked at him, "I am Sango."

Just then Miroku and Sango noticed Shippo and Kirara rummaging through Miroku's satchel. Sango glared, "Shippo! Kirara!" Miroku chuckled, "Your friends?" Sango nodded meekly. Miroku took off his satchel and opened it. He pulled out a compass, a book, a pencil, and some biscuits. Shippo grabbed a biscuit and ate it, "This is delicious!" Miroku and laughed and handed him a few more.

Shippo took the biscuits and sat under the tree with Kirara. Sango sighed and turned away from them. Miroku smiled at her, "Are you a savage?" Sango looked at him and cocked her eyebrow, "I am no savage." Miroku widened his eyes and shook his head, "Oh no no! Not you but your people!" Sango rolled her eyes, "My people are not savages. You are more of a savage then us. Digging up our land for money." Miroku's face dropped and he sighed. Sango stood up, "I must go." Miroku stood up next to her, "Did I offend you? My dearest apologies, honestly." Sango smiled and shook her head, "You did nothing of the sort. I must go for my people might be worried for me." Miroku nodded, "When will I see you again?" Sango blushed, "Tonight." With that she grabbed Shippo and Kirara and ran off.

Sango walked back to her village and was greeted by her fellow people. Sango smiled and nodded to them and walked to the corn field. She put Shippo and Kirara down and then walked into the field to look for Kagome. She found her after a few minutes and snuck up behind her. She jumped on her back and screamed. Kagome jumped and screamed and then started to laugh. "Sango! Don't scare me like that!" Sango laughed and then just started smiling. "What is it?" Kagome asked smiling.

"I met someone earlier," Sango grinned. Kagome gasped, "But you're supposed to marry Kuranosuke! Who was it?" Sango shook her head and then blushed, "His name is Miroku Houshi." "What a weird name…" Kagome muttered. "I know! He is a white man!" Sango whispered excitedly. Kagome gaped at Sango, "What! That's dangerous!" Sango shook her head and laughed, "He's not! He's very lovely! We didn't talk much but I'm going to see him tonight."

Kagome shook her head but smiled. They walked back to the village and were greeted by Sango's father, "Where have you two been? Do not go too far, the white men are dangerous." Sango and Kagome nodded. Sango's father walked off and then Sango turned to Kagome, "I must go. I want to see G-mama willow before I see Miroku Houshi." Kagome sighed, "Good. Maybe she'll tell you not to see him and then you won't." Sango rolled her eyes and laughed, "Bye." Kagome nodded and then waved at her as she walked off.

Sango walked into the forest near the village and then came to the willow tree and sat on the stump in front of it. "G-mama willow?" Sango called out. She waited a few seconds, starring into the tree's trunk and then a face appeared. "Sango? I'm glad to see you!" The tree smiled. Sango smiled at the tree and then stood up, "G-mama willow, I've met a white man. Miroku Houshi is his name. What should I do? My father says to stay away from them but this one seems really special." The tree gave a thoughtful look and then smiled warmly, "Listen to your heart." The face on the tree faded away and Sango sighed, "That old coffee table never tells me anything good."

OoOoOo

Meanwhile

"Inuyasha, I've talked to one of the savages," Miroku whispered. The two men sat in the tent eating some fish they caught earlier. "What!" Inuyasha nearly yelled. Miroku bonked him on the head an shushed him. "Her name is Sango. She doesn't seem dangerous though," Miroku explained. Inuyasha smirked, "It would be a woman huh."

"Men! Get out here!" Miroku and Inuyasha stumbled out of the tent and gathered around with the rest of the crew. Naraku, their leader started singing about gold and all the men sweat dropped. "Why does he have to sing?" Inuyasha sighed. Miroku shook his head, "I have no idea. It's really not required or anything. I think he seriously enjoys it." Once Naraku stopped singing he told the men to get to sleep so they could rise early tomorrow to start working.

Once all the lights were out and almost everyone was asleep, Miroku snuck out of the gated area. He ran all the way to the waterfall where he met Sango. He sat on the grass and waited quietly.

Sango skipped over the rocks and then sat by him, "Miroku Houshi." Miroku smiled, lite a match, then turned the lantern on, "Sango." Miroku stood up and reached his hand out to Sango. Sango slowly took a hold of his hand and stood up. The leaves that really mean wind started to form a circle around them.

The wind died down and Sango took the helmet off of Miroku's head. She looked into the reflection and raised her eyebrows. "It's called a helmet. It protects your head," Miroku smiled. Sango nodded, "Helmet…" Miroku chuckled, "So what river is this?" Sango didn't look up at him, "cowsgomoo." Miroku looked at her, "You have most unusual names here. Cowsgomoo, Sango…" Sango looked at him, "Well you have an usual name too. Miroku Houshi. That is a very strange name." Miroku chuckled, "Well I suppose so."

Sango smiled at Miroku and he smiled back at her. Their faces started to inch closer and closer until they could feel their breaths on each other. They both could feel their heart beats racing and then Miroku plunged his lips onto hers. Sango blushed and then kissed him back.

Kuranosuke saw this and went all Indian of their asses. He ran out of the trees yelling some chant and then attacked Miroku with a knife. He pushed Miroku onto the ground and then held the knife up to his neck.

Inuyasha watched from the other side of the trees and when he saw Miroku being attacked he ran out with his gun and aimed to shoot the Indian. Sango was yelling at Kuranosuke to get off of Miroku when inuyasha shot him. Kuranosuke fell on his back and died. Miroku stood up and sighed, "Inuyasha! What did you do!" Sango got on her knees next to Kuranosuke, "Oh no! You killed him!" She pretended to cry in her hands.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "I'm sorry! I thought I was protecting you Miroku!" Miroku sighed, "Now you've upset her!" Sango looked up and shrugged, "Actually, I couldn't care less. I got to go though, it's early in the morning now. Bye."

OoOoOo

Next afternoon

"We are going to fight those pale faces at dawn tomorrow!" Sango's father yelled to the crowd of Indians. Sango walked back to the village and ran up to Kagome, "What's going on!?" Kagome sighed, "We're going to war with the white men." Sango gasped, "Why?" "You're father says they stole one of our corn on the cobs so he's really mad," Kagome shook her head and sweat dropped. "Corn on the cobs? We have so many though. I would've thought our lose corn would be more special. Or our cream corn…" Sango rambled on about the different corn that would've been more valuable to steal, "I mean, our corn on the cobs don't even come with sticks…" Kagome rolled her eyes, "I know! This isn't worth a war. Now, if it was the corn soup or corn casserole then I'd be all for it."

"Hey wait. Where is Kuranosuke?" Sango's father asked the Indians. Sango chuckled and muttered, "Beats me."

OoOoOo

Meanwhile

"We shall attack those savages at dawn!" Naraku yelled to the crowd of pale faces. The men in the crowd cheered. Miroku suddenly yelled, "Why? Didn't we steal their corn?" Naraku looked at him and then paused and thought for a moment.

"Well… Yeah… But who cares! I need more corn! I hear they have cream corn!" Naraku yelled. The crowd of men started getting the weapons ready. Miroku ran out of the fenced area and into the forest.

He ran all the way until he ran straight into Sango. "Miroku! We're going to war with your people!" Sango yelled and hugged him tightly. Miroku nodded, "I know." "Well, we have time so, do you want to meet G-mama willow?" Sango asked shrugging. Miroku shrugged as well, "Okay. I don't have anything else to do."

Sango and Miroku made their way over to the willow tree. "G-mama willow?" Sango called out. The tree transformed into a face and looked at the two, "Oh, you final got a guy?" Sango glared, "I'll have you know, I've been with plenty of guys!" Miroku looked at Sango, "What?" Sango blushed, "JK."

"Anyways, this is G-mama willow. She's a tree," Sango motioned toward the tree, "And this is Miroku Houshi." Miroku stared at the tree with his mouth wide open. "Close that mouth sonny boy. You'll catch porcupines," The tree muttered. Miroku scrunched up half of his face, "Don't you mean flies?" The tree transformed back to regular bark. Sango sighed, "She's kind of useless…"

OoOoOo

Dawn

"Miroku, wake up. Naraku is singing again. We're leaving to go kill your GF," Inuyasha muttered into Miroku's tent. Miroku groaned and got himself up. He went outside and grabbed his gun. The group of men made their way out of their settlement and started marching down the trail.

Meanwhile

"Let's go watch them!" Kagome yelled excitedly to Sango. Sango shrugged, "Okay. Their gonna kill my baby daddy so might as well watch." Kagome froze, "Wait wut…" Sango shrugged and then started walking behind the army with Kagome.

Soon the two groups met up and they starred each other down. Sango looked at Miroku and smiled. Just as Sango's father was about to give to go to start attacking Sango ran up to her father, "No! Don't do it! I love him!" Miroku walked over to Sango and held her hand. Sango's father nodded.

"And I love her! I won't let you hurt her or her people!" Miroku yelled at Naraku. Naraku chuckled, "Oh really? I don't care." Naraku shot his gun and hit a rock. Miroku and Sango knitted their eyebrows, "What were you aiming for?"

Inuyasha then got a hold of Naraku and put him in hand cuffs, "Got him." Inuyasha looked up and noticed a girl blushing at him. Kagome was watching the white man and smiled at him. Inuyasha smiled back at Kagome.

"So um, are you going to leave now, or stay?" Sango asked fidgeting her fingers. Miroku blushed, "Um, well that depends… Will you marry me?" Sango smiled, "Oh of course! I've known you for literally three days but of course I'll marry you!" Miroku nodded, "Cool."

**The End! lolol**

**So tell me what you think? Or not. That's cool, whatever yo. **

**xoxoxo**


End file.
